User blog:Magicasquirrel/My top 5 favorite cards to use and 5 least favorite to go against
Hello! this is my blog post, my first one, and I'll be listing the top 5 cards that I like using AND 5 cards I hate going against. Hope you enjoy! My top 5 favorite cards to use All of us have cards that we LOVE to use, and these cards are my top favorites. 5. Ice golem A very great card to have. His health for 2 elixir is something out of this world, and his ability to slow down enemies (and kill equivalent level skarmys and bats) with his death damage can really save the situation. Since he only targets buildings, he can lure any units that attack other troops, like valkyries or elite barbarians (come on, who doesn't like to lure a P.EK.K.A. halfway across the arena?). overall, he is just a great mini tank. 4. tesla I used the tesla just a bit before the buff, and it was actually pretty great! But after the buff, it became BEAST!!! since It can now one-shot equaly leveled minions, minion-miner pushes are no longer a threat, and just getting through it is a nightmare! It's ability to hide underground allows it to survive better than other buildings. For example, If you defend a lone balloon with tesla, the death damage will not even leave a scratch on the tesla. Also, it IS a common, so... And don't get me started on x-bow + tesla or mortar + tesla. (talking about the mortar...) 3. Mortar Despite everyone saying that the mortar is trash, and even saying it is one of the worst commons in the game, I consider mortar to be extremely good, And fun fact about me: even though I play control decks, I use siege the best. Here are reasons I think mortar is NOT a trashcan-tier card; 1. It is common (extremely easy to overlevel) 2. at equivalent levels, It deals the same damage as A fireball does to a crown tower (at max level, that i s 333), and since It can shoot 6 shots total, if it manages to land all 6 shots on the tower, IT IS LIKE THROWING 6 FIREBALLS AT THE TOWER FOR THE COST OF 4 ELIXIR 3. It's dead zone allows it to be able to do funny things, like: You can place the mortar to stop the hog rider AND get a shot on the opponent's tower. 4. It is really cheap, so getting 2-3 mortars on the field at once can be a thing. 5. As said above, mortar + tesla = R.I.P. So, those are the reasons why I think mortar Is a good card. Oh, and even if your opponent rockets it, it will still land a shot. 2. Knight The knight is a cheap, versitile card that can fit in most decks, No matter whether those decks are control, siege or beatdown decks. He is an awesome mini tank with moderate damage and moderate hit speed. he can be combined with cheap units like fire spirits to destroy elite barbarians, and he can deal A LOT of damage to a crown tower. Plus, he is a common, and can be easily overleveled (He is my first and on the moment I'm writing this blog THE ONLY lvl 11 common). 1. Hog rider HOG RIDAAAAAAH!!! Probably the best friend of A LOT of F2P players. He can be used In many types of decks: hog cycle, P.E.K.K.A.-hog, Mega knight-hog and.... That is not it. The hog rider is fast, has moderate hitpoints and pretty great damage. I mean, even an inferno tower will get damaged A LOT when facing against the furious hog and his hammer-wielding rider. He is ESPECIALLY powerfull (and anoying) in cycle decks, since a hog-cycle user can cycle back to the hog before his opponent cycles back to his building or counter. Top 5 cards I DO NOT like going against Every player has a card or multiple cards that just make him rage, or he might just not know how to defend them. Here are the cards that I definetly DO NOT like fighting against. (No, there are no Ebarbs on this list(No, no RGs either)) 5. UNDER CONSTRUCTION I still hate balloon + rage + freeze, But I Don't hate the balloon itself anymore. 4. valkyrie I use her - she's trash, anyone else uses her - OP. She mauls down pushes in a blink of an eye, and her health is so annoying... 3. RAGE ARGH! this thing is soooo annoying! once again, another one of those cards that is trash in my hands, but is OP when anyone else uses it. this + balloon = almost my worst nightmare. My worst nightmare? rage + balloon + №1 On this list 2. tesla Surprise! one of the cards that I like to use is also a card I hate going against! Basiclly, tesla is annoying to go against for the same reasons it is good to use. 1. Freeze Even though this spell is really cold, it REALLY BOILS MY BLOOD. this thing combined with balloon and rage is my worst nightmare. this can basicly allow your enemy to destroy your whole defence, or to absolutely eliminate your push. That's it folks! this was a list of my top 5 favorite cards to use and 5 cards I hate playing against. And what are your favorite cards to use? Do you hate playing against some cards? Category:Blog posts